


if we have each other

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Other, kippen sibs! uwu, nah kippens 4 life, yeah this was gonna be ambi but i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: amber has a secret, and so does tj.





	if we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is an alec benjamin song because,,, kippen siblings !

iris:  
amber please answer, we’re very worried

cyrus:  
amber you didn’t show up to dance today...what’s wrong?

tj:  
you have to leave your room at some point, will you at least come down for dinner? mom will make your favorite!

mom:  
lovebug are you okay?

amber took a deep breath. she wasn’t okay. she had a crush, and it wasn’t a boy.

it was andi. and that scared her.

her parents were extremely homophobic, and her brother might be as well, though she had her doubts he was straight himself. she never imagined herself to like a girl, and now that she thought about it, she had never felt that way about a boy, either.

she sighed, and looked at her picture board in the corner. she opened her phone to her and tj’s messages.

amber (you):  
i’m not coming downstairs, i’ll have you come up here tho. alone. i need someone to talk to. i feel like you will understand. i hope you will understand.

tj:  
of course i will. i’ll be there in like 10 seconds.

soon enough, tj was across the hall in about 15 seconds. amber opened the door, rushing him in.

“what is it?” he said in a slight panic. 

“i….have something i need to tell you. but you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, and don’t freak out because i’m not sure you’ll like it. understand?” amber explained briefly, and tj just nodded in response, worried for his older sister.

“well...teej, i’m uh, i like...i like girls.” she gulped, and tj wrapped his arms around her.

“that’s not bad, amber. of course i’ll support you. and, since we’re on the topic...i have a bit to confess as well.” tj assured, saying his last sentence a bit sheepishly.

he took a deep breath and looked amber in the eyes. “i like boys.”

it was amber’s turn to hug tj. she held her little brother tightly, and nuzzled her face in his neck. “we’ll have each other then.” 

tj smiled, which he never did when reminded of his sexuality. “yes, we will.”

they stayed in silence for a while, until amber broke it. “was it cyrus?” 

“huh?” tj pulled away from amber’s neck, and looked her in the eyes.

“was it cyrus? that made you realize you liked boys?”

tj slowly nodded. “i suppose he wasn’t the first boy i’ve crushed on. jonah, back in little league, was probably the first, back when we were nine.”

amber smiled softly. “do you still like cyrus?”

tj nodded again. “yes.” 

“i think you might be in luck, teej.” amber gave her brother an even wider, toothier smile. “i’ve always had the feeling cyrus is gay. since he broke up with iris.” 

“and i think andi might like you.” tj gave an even happier smile back, almost mirroring his older sister’s.

amber dropped her smile to give a slightly faltered, confused on. “how’d you know i-”

“i put two and two together. and now that i think about it, you look at her the way i look at underdog.” he explained. 

“awww, you’re smitten!” she gave a light punch to tj’s shoulder. 

“shut upppp.” tj groaned playfully. 

the kippen siblings honestly hadn’t been closer.


End file.
